1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a scoreboard system, and more particularly, pertains to a wireless scoreboard display system with at least two scoreboard displays, two controllers, a radio transmitter in each controller, and a radio receiver in each scoreboard display for controlling the scoreboard displays, either together or separately from one or both controllers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it was difficult to control two scoreboard displays from one controller or two controllers, and it was always necessary to rewire the controllers. This was especially the case in indoor basketball games where scoreboard displays were operated for the entire court using one controller or for split courts using two controllers. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a two-display two-controller system with RS spread spectrum radios where a transmitter is in each controller and a receiver is in each display.